Highschool DxD: One Hero's Journey
by Zazuki Kurosuki
Summary: Hayato Kanzaki has many titles: student, boyfriend, captain, but most importantly in his mind is the title of hero. When one has power they must use it to protect and nurture the weak, and now that he has the power to do just that it's about damn time for the world to gain a new hero.


**Now before you all grab your pitchforks for this not being The Black Flame of Kuoh Academy I am sorry but this idea has caught my mind so please enjoy what I am putting out for all of you, or not that's up to you but please leave all the constructive criticism that you wish I'm always looking to improve. Also, yes I have changed my name from Blacksilo to Zazuki Kurosuki so that's a thing.**

* * *

Emptiness, the feeling of total lack of life. That is what I feel. The crimson blood dripping from the gash in my chest. My last fleeting breaths coming out of my mouth as gasps. A complete look of shock is set on my face. I am dying. Actually I am already dead, only my mind is lingering off of the last of the oxygen and blood in my brain. I felt my heart stop moments ago and soon my lungs will be next.

Ha! At least anatomy class came in handy. I just wish that something else would have happened. I wish that I would have survived and lived a normal life until the day that I died of a heart attack. I wish I could have had a life after highschool. I wish I could live. Sadly, those things will never happen. I will never see past my seventeenth birthday, yeah what a great present isn't it. Death. All I was doing was walking to the store so I could sleep with my girlfriend. Seems like lust did me in this time. I should have waited for another time; when I was prepared and had a condom but I didn't.

God. I can't leave now, she needs me. If you are listening to me, please for once in my life answer me. Show me that you are there. Silence is all that I am left with. The silence of my dying thoughts. Funny, I always thought that as soon as the body dies the brain does as well. Obviously that is wrong. It seems that without the burden of keeping my body alive, my brain is far sharper than ever. I feel thousands of thoughts running through my mind. Things that I had forgotten I am now instantly able to recollect. I feel more alive now that I am dying than I have ever felt before. Simple thoughts seem impossible; I have to force them into my mind. It seems that my mind has transcended that of a human. At least one that is alive. I start to close my eyes. I would rather make it seem as if I am sleeping.

A moment later I feel something touching my face. Wait! That should be impossible my body has died. But here I am able to feel. Then my eyes are forced open and I can foggily make out the figure of a person. I then feel my head being positioned in what must be the person's lap. Who is obviously a woman by the way her lap feels. She places something on my chest and chants words that I am unable to comprehend. My hearing must be impaired by me being on the brink of death. My body starts to convulse and I feel the wound in my chest start to miraculously start to stitch itself back together. My vocal cords then come back into play and I scream loudly. The pain is excruciating, never before had I felt such pain.

My breath then comes back to me, I gasp loudly trying to regain my breath. In but a moment my heart starts beating once again, pumping the much needed life fluid throughout my body. I then start to forget. The high that I had seem to be on is nearly non-existent. No longer does my mind feel free, I can clearly feel the burden of my mortal body tugging on my mind making sure I stayed alive. I'm not sure I like this, I have tasted the forbidden fruit and now am being forced back into normalcy. I then open my eyes again and see. My eyes move slowly as if I had just woken up from a dream, but it is in fact a reality. I am alive. Somehow someway I have survived this. I look up and what I see shocks me. It's a girl from my school.

She has shoulder length black hair and is wearing glasses. I remember that for some reason she is important, damn it what was her name again. Oh yes, Sona. Sona Shitori. What is she doing here and most importantly how was she able to help me. Unless...Of course. She is a devil. A devil and I never even knew it, I should have known being spiritually aware of the supernatural world. I force my hand to move but all that happens is a small twitch, which is enough to get her attention. She looks shocked probably not expecting me to already be aware of my surroundings. Not after having just reincarnating me as one of her pieces. I try to speak but it only comes out as a groan. "W-water".

She nods the look of surprise still covering her face as she hands me a bottle of water. She then realizes her mistake and blushes in embarrassment before putting the bottle to my lips and gently letting the water slide in. I gulp the water down fast like a man lost in the desert. Quickly the bottle is finished and I feel alive again. My eyes are once again sharp; my hearing crisp; most importantly I am able to think clearly and speak. "W-why Sona, why would you waste a piece on me".

The look of shock is then even more easily discernable. However, the look of shock does not stay on her face for very long as she quickly settles back to a neutral disposition. I don't blame her for her shock not very many humans are privy to the knowledge that devils exist. She seems to gather herself before speaking in a more stoic manner "You have great potential Hayato Kanzaki, You will live your life for me now".

I shake my head slightly trying to regain some semblance of control over my body, but I fail terribly at that. It seems that even though I am fully capable of talking; my body isn't ready for the strain of movement. I curse under my breath and look to Sona "I'm not able to move…". A small smirk adorns Sona's face for a slight moment "Well you were just killed~".

I glare at her but then it is my turn to look shocked did Sona Shitori just make a joke? It's not matter though because then I ask the question plaguing my mind "I know...why didn't you help me then". This causes Sona to freeze the look on her face changing from one of slight happiness or pride to one of apprehension. It's obvious that she had never been asked this question and she was unsure of what to say.

I sigh lightly and close my eyes taking a moment to collect my thoughts "I'm not angry at you Sona Shitori, if that is your actual name, I should have known you were a devil.". Her look turns cold as I can see that she is obviously trying to figure out how i know about the supernatural world. I smirk slightly feeling some control over my body return, enough to move my head so I can look to her. "Look Sona it seems that you don't understand what I am saying here. I am not a threat. Hell, Akeno is my girlfriend and she is a devil underneath Rias". This seems to shock Sona, like I had just uncovered a huge secret. I decide to file this information away for later. Wait! I feel my mind expanding again. Is this what it is like to be a devil? I no longer feel shackled anymore. I feel free once again, I smile widely before calming myself again. "can you bring me back home...I'm sure Akeno is worried" I had almost forgotten about Akeno being at my house still. God. I flinch in pain as I think his name obviously from being a devil. She's going to kill me for dying like that...she's just a sadist like that. Sona nods and we disappear in a glow of red light.

* * *

An instant later we appear in my apartment, not much of one to be completely honest, it being only a small one bedroom apartment that I am barely able to afford on my own. Sometimes being a ward of the state is a pain. My parents died in a car crash a few years back, that's when I learned about the supernatural world, but that's a story for another time. I see Akeno come out of my room wearing only her underwear. I blush lightly at the sight but don't say anything while Akeno looks disheveled. As soon as she sees me in Sona's arms she takes me into her own and starts to cry much to the surprise of both the redhead and myself. I smile at her obvious care about me and whisper "Hime...please wipe your tears, you're so much more beautiful when you're smiling".

Akeno blushes a dark red at my words causing me to smirk widely; there aren't many times when I can gain the upper hand on my girlfriend. That's why whenever I see the chance to tease her I take it. That is why I call her Hime, for some reason being called Hime causes the largest smile to appear on her face...along with a rather large blush. I look towards Sona. My new king. It's going to take some time getting used to calling her that, I've always called her Sona. No honorifics, I absolutely hate using honorifics most of the time. I'll only use them when I have to, and only if the person is deserving of that honorific. However, she has always been kind to me.

I whisper into Akeno's ear, telling her that I am alright...that's when the sadistic look that I both love and hate appears on her face. The glint in her eyes and the smirk on her face belays her mood, she is obviously annoyed that I didn't fuck her already….now she's going to punish me for it. I just hope that Sona will help me. I turn my head to see if Sona is still here and to my dismay she isn't, I curse under my breath trying to avoid her gaze. She starts to laugh sadistically "Where were you my precious boyfriend". I shiver lightly, having always been conflicted about when she's like this. I love it when she's in charge of the sex….but I hate the pain that comes with it. I sigh and look to her "Hime I'm honestly too tired, I was just killed and resurrected. Can you please just let me sleep" She sighs lightly and nods to me; she carries me over to our bed and lays me down. She gets in beside me and hugs me close to her as she throws the blanket over the both of us. I smile as I hug her back, I kiss her forehead gently as I yawn loudly and close my eyes. I fall to sleep with a smile while Akeno hums lightly.


End file.
